


【丞鬼】无法抗拒1-3车

by Esther_LilGhost



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 丞鬼 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, pron with plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther_LilGhost/pseuds/Esther_LilGhost
Summary: 《无法抗拒》的车，后文在kilakila上已完结，对话体。





	【丞鬼】无法抗拒1-3车

王琳凯第一次知道原来范丞丞喝多了这么混球不讲道理，只要被他抓住就根本甩不掉，哪怕学朱正廷疯狂拍打他的背部他也死不撒手。  
怪不得其他人早就躲得远远的。  
可怜的鬼哥，又是被弟弟压榨的一天。

“小鬼，丞丞就交给你啦，不要欺负他！”拖着同样喝到傻笑的另一位队友的Justin艰难转头朝他挥了挥手，露出一个在他看来古怪不怀好意地笑容。

王琳凯连拖带拽地把范丞丞给折腾回临时宿舍，将他往床上一丢就累得瘫坐在旁边的椅子上。范丞丞一点儿也不老实，躺下还一直动来动去叽里呱啦地不知道在讲些什么玩意儿。  
“我今晚上不回房间了，范丞丞喝醉了得照顾他。”王琳凯在微信里给陈立农发了条语音，在收到对方回复的“Okay，早点休息”之后，终于认命地叹口气站起身，去给范丞丞倒上杯水。

“起来范丞丞，喝点水。”端着水轻轻拍了两下范丞丞通红的脸，王琳凯把他脑袋抬起来一点，看着他平时神采熠熠的双眼现在透露着迷茫，忍不住小声嘟嚷:“小学鸡还学别人喝这么多酒做什么，还不是得鬼哥来照顾。”  
“你才小学鸡！”范丞丞别的没听清，但这一句倒是清楚得不得了，他夺过王琳凯手里的水杯一口气喝干净后就把杯子往床头重重一放，发出“哐”地声响，随即鼓起脸颊恶狠狠瞪着他。  
王琳凯被他莫名奇妙地发作吓一跳，一脸莫名地看一眼水杯又看回范丞丞:“干嘛？”  
范丞丞也不讲话，就一个劲瞪他，好像这样就能把他瞪出花儿来。  
王琳凯无语望向天花板，又很快回过头朝范丞丞躺着的地方坐得更近一点，伸手去帮范丞丞脱衣服，好让他过一会儿能够睡得舒服些。

“你干嘛！”范丞丞紧紧握住他的手腕，用得劲很大，王琳凯被捏得龇牙咧嘴，挣了两下发现挣不动只好放弃，用另一只手在他脑袋上来了一下。  
“给你脱衣服！不然还干嘛！”  
范丞丞不知道想到了什么，脸上表情忽明忽暗，随后他就着这个姿势直接把王琳凯往自己的方向用力一拉。  
“哎呀！”  
“范丞丞你有毒啊！”  
“让你说我小学鸡！还脱丞丞衣服！让你知道我不是小学鸡！”

在范丞丞野蛮地拖拽下，本来就瘦削的王琳凯毫无还手之力，摔到床上之后再被他翻身的重量压住，差点直接一口气没接上来。条件反射蹬腿想要把范丞丞踹下去，但没想到范丞丞直接屈膝跪在在腿间，把他两条腿压得死死的。  
“范丞丞你皮痒啊！给我起来！”王琳凯气得表情管理完全失控，整张脸都皱巴巴的。

“！！！”没等到范丞丞听话乖乖放开他，但却等到一个充满酒气，蛮横无比的吻。王琳凯一时惊呆，脑子里彻底空白一片，木楞地盯着范丞丞近在咫尺的脸，对方那双眼睛里闪过一丝显而易见的得意。  
范丞丞伸出舌撬开王琳凯因惊讶并未完全闭合的唇缝，开始在对方的口腔里汲取和自己身上浓厚酒气所不同的汽水味。或许是电影和电视看得不少，他纯粹无师自通，几下把王琳凯也亲得绕进去，两人在宿舍的床上把对方都吻了个七荤八素。

直到范丞丞终于从这个吻里脱离，差一丁点儿就没换过来气的王琳凯才红着耳朵和脸，后知后觉自己好像让亲近的好兄弟占了便宜。  
可是现在他几乎已经被这个技巧高超的吻和范丞丞带着笑意弯弯的眉眼迷得下半身起反应。  
“你才是小学鸡吧，被我亲得脸和脖子全红了！”范丞丞笑嘻嘻地说，不知道是不是王琳凯的错觉，他觉得范丞丞脸上的酒晕似乎消了一点点。但他现在无心顾及，他贼生气，自己竟然被一个喝醉酒的弟弟亲得有反应不说，对方还纯粹就是耍酒疯，戏弄他。

“范丞丞你让开！”炮仗被点燃，王琳凯的大嗓门吓得范丞丞下意识一哆嗦，手上的力道也跟着稍微松懈。  
王琳凯立马翻身要爬起来，还趁机踹上范丞丞一脚，可没想到的是这一脚刚踹出去，自己就马上又被范丞丞垂直压倒趴在了床上。  
“小鬼——”范丞丞拖长了自己的尾音的音调。  
范丞丞的声线在耳边拖长，王琳凯不知道他又要发什么疯，不高兴地努嘴，没好气道:“又怎么了？”  
没有回答，只有身上传来窸窸窣窣的声音。范丞丞在他身上扭来扭去，期间不少空档让王琳凯很想借机抽身，可惜最后却被这位大爷的体重所折服。  
费力地抬头去看范丞丞到底是在扭什么，结果不想一看吓一跳，他竟然维持着下半身牢牢压在他身上的姿势把上衣脱了个精光。  
范丞丞看到王琳凯回头，对他眨巴一下眼睛，然后欺身压下去，这一次换成了用上半身压住他，屈膝伸手去脱掉自己的鞋裤。  
“哎呀，哎呀，你脱什么呢。”王琳凯觉得头大极了，忍不住又朝人嚷嚷。  
“脱衣服，睡觉啊。”范丞丞一脸理直气壮，除去红红的脸蛋看上去和没喝醉的模样没什么区别。  
“你睡觉那你让我起来。”  
“不，我要抱着琳琳睡。”  
王琳凯深吸一口气特想一拳头给他呼过去:“饭沉沉你是不是缺少鬼哥的毒打了？”  
“什么，丞丞不知道，不关丞丞的事。”对方看起来还有点无辜，无法逃跑的王琳凯只能放弃抵抗举手投降。  
“行行行，我就陪你睡一晚吧。”  
“真的？”脱掉鞋裤的范丞丞再一次把全身都放到王琳凯和他对比相对娇小了不少的背部上，让对方小声爆了句粗。  
“我跟你说，要是明天我被你压死了，你要负全责。”王琳凯没意识到他们俩的对话在不清楚情况的外人耳中听上去颇有些暧昧，只可怜兮兮地维持着趴伏的姿势。  
范丞丞把下巴放到王琳凯的肩膀上，在他耳边轻轻哼了一声。在对方还不知所以然时，双手手掌握在他纤细的腰间顺着衣物往内摸索，用灼热的掌心贴紧对方的肌肤。  
王琳凯打了个哆嗦。不是冷的也不是痒的，他的腰有些敏感，不轻不重的肌肤接触立刻让他想起刚才那个热烈的亲吻，耳朵好像又有温度升上来。“别玩儿你鬼哥了。”  
“我不。”范丞丞打定了心要继续，毕竟这可是好不容易让他找到的理由和机会。害怕王琳凯的大嗓门吵来其他几个宿舍的队友，范丞丞腾出只手在床上左右翻了翻，最后拿起自己的衣服强行塞进他嘴里，还没等人把衣服呸呸呸出来就往下扒掉了他的裤子。  
王琳凯这个时候终于有了危机意识，察觉到不对劲开始想要挣扎，但范丞丞又有身高体重的优势，劲又大，哪里挣得过他。又急又怒连嘴里的衣服都来不及管，伸手就要往范丞丞身上打。  
范丞丞挨了两下，也有点气往头上走。他把人右手拉住往背上一拧，就听到小鬼吃痛哼哼一声，于是他松了点力，反而有些小小的委屈好像痛的人是他似的:“你刚才明明都被我亲得有反应了。”  
王琳凯被擒住右手，只得放弃勉强支撑起身体的左臂，用这只手扯开了碍事的衣服:“那你也不能乱来啊！还塞我嘴，你片子看多了吧！”  
“怕你吵嘛。”范丞丞瞥眼被唾液浸湿的上衣，见王琳凯似乎没有反应得那么激烈了，又开始脱下他下半身最后的那层布料。  
“！”王琳凯立刻想要侧身蜷缩起来阻止他的动作，可是那也就不过一层薄布，剥下它根本不需要几秒的时间。还没等他反应就感受到屁股一热，想起范丞丞的右手还抓着他的右腕，勉强扭头，毫不意外那只左手已经覆盖上他的臀肉。  
“你真的太瘦了吧。”范丞丞的语气在王琳凯听来有些微妙，也不知道是在羡慕他的不胖体质还是觉得他肉少屁股摸起来不够舒服。  
“把手拿开！”王琳凯快气炸，什么人啊真的是。自己把他拖回来还伺候他喝水，结果范丞丞不仅要扒他衣服裤子，还嫌弃他屁股肉少。  
范丞丞撅了撅嘴，手掌在他臀肉上加力揉捏，随即抬起手就拍下去。“啪”的一声脆响，王琳凯被打懵了，感觉屁股上麻麻地蔓延开一片疼痛感。  
“咦，拍起来手感确实不错啊，怪不得在大厂的时候卜凡老喜欢打你屁股。”他又在上面拍打了两下，见臀肉上已经印出几个清晰的掌印才停手:“明明没多少肉，但还挺有弹性的。”  
范丞丞兴致高昂，玩儿腻拍巴掌之后终于把目标往下挪动，修长的食指从隐秘的臀缝线顶端向下划，在接触到藏在深处入口时缓缓停下。  
本已经木然不知道该做什么反应去应对的王琳凯下意识收缩，绷紧了浑身的肌肉。心里却想着反正又跑不掉，除了挨着还能怎么办呢。  
但他这个下意识的动作在范丞丞看来，却像是入口处用力收缩，加紧了他的手指，好像在努力吸附他进入，或者在欢愉地邀请他。他一下就硬了。两人本来就贴得极近，他的反应王琳凯瞬间就能感受到，然后范丞丞就看到他耳朵脖子甚至后颈以肉眼可见的速度迅速蹿红。  
“范丞丞你喝多，喝多了，别乱来啊！”紧张到口吃的人完全僵硬，大脑里仿佛奔跑过十万只兔子，只剩下一片空白和后面被指间抵住的微热感觉，以及贴在他腿间精神抖擞的硬物带来的诡异触感。  
“哥，你看我现在像喝多了的样子嘛。”范丞丞难得叫哥，却不是在王琳凯想要的情境下。他的指交在入口处微微转动，不断摩擦着紧闭的穴口，表情看上去并没有太大变化，甚至带有一丝笑意。  
王琳凯在心里大喊着绝望，但奇怪的是他无法真正拒绝。如果他态度强硬，范丞丞是肯定不会继续往下的，但他就是没有办法，好像忽然失去了抗拒能力一般。  
“温柔点，戴套，你鬼哥第一次。”沉默了十来秒，王琳凯闷闷不乐地开口，音调不高却清晰。范丞丞恍惚之间听到那清澈的少年特有音质里包含有黏腻的委屈和羞涩。  
“我也第一次。”范丞丞露出一个在王琳凯看来有点傻里傻气的笑容，终于放开了王琳凯都快失去知觉的右手腕，从不知道哪儿的角落里翻出一瓶润滑和一盒套。  
王琳凯长舒口气揉了揉自己又无力又麻木的右手，撑起上半身脱掉碍事的上衣。天知道范丞丞扒光了自己下半身为什么不把上半身一块儿扒了，害自己跟片里的演员一样上面整整齐齐下面光溜溜，尴尬这么久。  
冰凉的润滑液被挤到臀缝处，王琳凯微微抽了口气。粘稠的液体顺着缝隙向下流淌的感觉太过明显，让他裸露的肌肤起了一层细密的小疙瘩。任人宰割不是他的风格，所以他右手向后用手指蘸上那些还在下淌的润滑液，随后咬咬牙摸向自己的后边。  
范丞丞居高临下，就这么看着他试图自己开拓自己但不得要领，迟迟在门口徘徊的模样。  
可惜王琳凯从来不是什么胆子小的人，学不会求饶妥协（除了在被“打”的时候），他深呼吸之后就鼓起勇气一个狠心让自己的食指第一个指节进入了自己的身体。那种感觉太奇怪了，虽然有润滑的帮助说不上疼，但总归有些阻塞和肿胀感。  
而不由自主握住自己越来越硬挺的下半身的范丞丞感觉快被眼前的景色迷昏了头。年龄明明比他大的小鬼王琳凯，看上去却总是比他们都小，除了聊音乐的时候有个正形，其余时间整天都蹦蹦跳跳嘻嘻哈哈乐观开朗得不行。这样的人现在就趴跪在自己床上，朝自己露出脆弱的脊背，沾满透明液体的手指在他自己的身体里进进出出，只为了让之后范丞丞更容易进入他。  
下半身涨到实在难以忍耐了，范丞丞轻轻拨开王琳凯努力的手，再倒了一些润滑在自己手上。把食指和中指同时送入对方体内的时候，他看到王琳凯抖了一下，发出了一声很轻微的叫声，又很快咬住自己的下嘴唇。半侧回头看向他的王琳凯眼里有一层迷蒙的水光，让范丞丞着迷似的退出手指，再一次重复刚才的动作，果不其然看到他的呼吸再次紊乱。  
“很舒服吗？”范丞丞惊讶这么轻松就能找到能让王琳凯感受到快感的地方，不知道是该感叹自己还是对方天赋异禀。  
平常吵吵闹闹的人现在声音小得让他有些不适应，他听到王琳凯用那种鼻音浓厚，自带撒娇而他自己却全然不知的声线说:“没有，只有一点点…”  
“真的嘛？”范丞丞在手指的反复动作之中刻意加深了指节曲起的弧度，每一次进出都让指腹摩擦过那个敏感的位置。王琳凯很快就受不住，弓起身子，嗓子里冲出几个短促但是甜腻的音节，音量也恢复往常大小。之前他有些恹恹的下半身在这样的刺激下飞速充血，目睹这一切的范丞丞心理涌上一种难以言喻的满足感。  
“我怎么觉得你是很舒服呀？”  
“很，很舒服……”王琳凯虽然向来不擅长这样表达，但这次意外的坦诚，或许是身体的快感让他有些失去理智，keep real的他脱口就回答了这个不含疑问的问题。  
这样直白的回答让范丞丞恨不得现在就让自己进到他紧致的身体里去。但他迟疑了一下，毕竟双方都是第一次，他在网上看有人说过，太过莽撞只会让两个人都特别难受，尤其是在下方的人。狐疑地看看那个窄小的入口，范丞丞猜测或许那里还无法容纳自己，只好强压着直接冲入的欲望，再一次将手指裹满润滑液，三指并入。  
王琳凯这一次稍微适应了一会儿，后穴和身体内部被撑开得足够宽敞，这让他有一种微妙的被侵入感。耻心渐渐回归，王琳凯将用力抱紧范丞丞的枕头，把头埋进去，只露出凌乱的散发和红通通的耳朵。  
范丞丞开始抽送起手指来，足够多的润滑液让王琳凯整个屁股都湿漉漉的，在他体内动作的手指也很容易就再一次让内壁放松。范丞丞舔舔嘴唇，俯下去亲了亲被细密汗珠包围的他的后颈，在王琳凯松懈地转头时再一起吻住嘴唇。  
这一次的吻比第一次更加热烈，也没有过多的温柔。范丞丞不断纠缠着王琳凯因为想要换气呼吸或是吞咽唾液时闪躲的灵活舌头，让他再一次被吻得涨红脸颊，透亮的眼睛里薄薄的雾气好像快要凝结后从眼角滑落。  
王琳凯感觉自己的嘴唇都要被亲得麻木了，晕头转向之际合上牙在范丞丞的舌间咬了一口。范丞丞疼得“啊”了一声，马上从他口腔里退出来，哀怨地看他一眼，吐了吐泛着痛意的舌头。  
被咬了的范丞丞撅起嘴，抽出还停留在王琳凯体内的手指，随意在他的臀肉上捏几下抹去自己手上的大部分润滑，然后趁他还没有从吻里回过神，撕开那个早就放到旁边的安全套给自己勃发的下身戴上。套子上本身的少许润滑和王琳凯被浸透了的臀部，让他放心的将柱状物的头部抵在因为开拓后还未完全闭合的入口，范丞丞用双手抬起他瘫软的腰，然后微微用力顶进他的体内。  
火热的内壁毫无缝隙地包裹住他，范丞丞才刚刚推入了前部就已经被这里的湿滑紧致冲击至大脑，深呼吸一口气才勉强克制住自己不直接完全进入内部，一点点向前推进，给王琳凯留下了缓冲和适应的时间。  
但这哪里又是这样短时间的停留就可以适应的，被这样的庞然大物撑开体内，和之前的三根手指带来的感觉完全不同。又疼又撑的王琳凯低垂着头嘴巴微张，像是在发出失声的痛呼。他抓紧枕头红着眼眶，嘴巴开开合合好几次，才终于憋出个“操，好疼……”  
范丞丞没有说话，他也忍得很辛苦，被穴肉这样紧紧缠住，能够不冲动地抽送之后射出来，已经是一个小学鸡忍耐的极限了。  
王琳凯没有憋得住眼泪让它不小心滑落下来几颗，但在大口的呼吸之后，身体开始慢慢放松，这一松动让两个人同时长舒一口气。  
范丞丞再也忍不住了，也顾不上什么技巧不技巧，角度不角度的，往后猛地一抽身之后，就用力狠狠地撞进王琳凯的身体。王琳凯大叫一声，被这下顶得整个人往前趴到床头，又很快被范丞丞扣住他腰间的手给拽回来，随即等待他的就是范丞丞猛烈地顶撞。  
他整个人就像被风掌控的树叶，一前一后完全被范丞丞的撞击和拉扯控制，王琳凯觉得自己快被逼疯，后穴里肿胀的撕裂感仍然存在，但却渐渐也因为快速摩擦涌来一阵阵奇异的感受，说不上是快感，但是却让他本能地收缩起后穴。  
“啊，啊啊！”在这样的攻势下，很难掩盖自己声音的炮仗精只能放任自己不断随着后面的人的动作，有节奏地叫喊出声。王琳凯闭紧双眼，却还是挡不住偶尔有眼泪往下掉。  
范丞丞的头紧紧贴着他的脊背，呼出的热气让他后颈的汗毛都快要竖起。这样毫不温柔地进出这个无限留念吸附着他的紧致地带，范丞丞难以把控自己的节奏，没过多久就将第一次射进了套子里。  
等王琳凯终于喘着气反应过来的时候，一下子没忍住笑出了声:“哈哈哈哈哈哈丞丞你还说自己不是个小学鸡！这么快就射了。”  
范丞丞倒在王琳凯的身上，一边面红耳赤一边恨恨地在他的后肩咬一口，疼得王琳凯“嘶”的一声，想起自己之前也咬了他一下，就当是扯平。  
他动动腿踢范丞丞一下，示意他从自己身体里退出去。范丞丞这回倒是听话的乖乖让开，正当王琳凯转过身躺在床上想要解决自己的问题时，又一次被范丞丞抓住了两条腿。  
“？？？你干嘛？还来？？”  
“哼，我是不是小学鸡，你再来试试？”范丞丞哼哼道。在退出王琳凯体内，看见那些缓慢淌出的多余润滑液时，他就又硬了。那些因为多次撞击变得更加粘稠的液体就像是他自己射进去的精液一样，再加上王琳凯转身，让他看见他发红的眼角和水润的双眼，哪个人还能忍得住啊？  
范丞丞不顾王琳凯的叫嚷，把他的腿往上一折，就又对着已经变成艳红微微有些肿的穴口操进去，进入到那个可以让他失去理智的地方。这一次他没有再直接横冲直撞，而是选择慢慢辗磨对方脆弱的内里，一点点的磨去王琳凯的嚣张，只能无力地躺在他下面，仰着头露出咽喉处的弱点，然后发出一声又一声带着哭腔的喘息。  
范丞丞第一次觉得自己在王琳凯的面前有比他更强大，而且强大许多。看着他因为自己没有操到个敏感的，能让他享受到无上快感的地方而委屈得皱眉呜咽的样子，范丞丞心里酥酥麻麻地泛起一种名为爱的情感。  
不再刻意刁难，他终于不吝啬地在每一次挺进对方体内的时候都磨过那个位置，在王琳凯无数次被快感击溃终于抱着他达到高潮的时候范丞丞再次和他交换了一个含着模模糊糊对方名字的吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 请勿下载此文章，禁止任何形式二改二传。  
> 之后的tla情节请去kilakila上阅读，比心


End file.
